1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector receptacle for a compact connector in compliance with USB (Universal Serial Bus) standard to which a plug is connected, and relates to a structure for mounting the connector receptacle on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional connector receptacle shown in JP 2007-59351A, for example, is described with reference to FIGS. 5A and 5B. FIG. 5A is a top view and FIG. 5B is a side view of the conventional connector receptacle 100.
The connector receptacle 100 comprises a plurality of posts 109 which is arranged in a widthwise direction of the connector receptacle 100 and held on an insulative post holder 108. The post holder 108 with the posts 109 is enclosed with a metal shell 101. The metal shell 101 has a box-shape with a rectangular section, and two sets of mounting bases 120 are protruded outward from both sidewalls 104 and 105 of the metal shell 101.
Each post 109 has a terminal formed at a rear end thereof. Thus, a plurality of terminals 110 is arranged in the widthwise direction along a rear end 101a of the metal shell 101. The terminals 110 are protruded outward from a center portion a rear face 108a of the post holder 108 and penetrated trough a rear opening 102 of the metal shell 101. The terminal 110 is bent to have a substantially L-shaped section, as shown in FIG. 5B.
The terminals 110 and the mounting bases 120 are soldered on a printed circuit board (not shown) simultaneously, so that the connector receptacle 100 is mounted on the printed circuit board.
When a plug (not shown) is connected to the connector receptacle 100, forces act on the connector receptacle 100 in diverse directions. Mainly, a force acts on the connector receptacle 100 in an anteroposterior direction due to push in and pull out of the plug to the connector receptacle 100. Simultaneously, a twisting force may act on the connector receptacle 100 when the plug is pushed into or pulled out from the connector receptacle 100.
Since the terminals 110 protruded outward from the rear face 108a of the post holder 108 are directly soldered on soldering lands of the printed circuit board with no side protectors, the forces due to push in and pull off of the plug may act on the terminals 110 so as to peel off the terminals 110 from the soldering lands of the printed circuit board. In order to prevent the peeling off of the terminals 110 from the soldering lands of the printed circuit board, it is necessary to increase bonding strength between the mounting bases 120 and the printed circuit board. For increasing the bonding strength between the mounting bases 120 and the printed circuit board, screws should be used together with the soldering of the mounting bases 120, or contacting area of the mounting bases 120 with the printed circuit board should be increased. In the former case, mounting work of the connector receptacle 100 on the printed circuit board becomes complex and burdensome, and manufacturing cost of a product using the connector receptacle becomes expensive. Alternatively, in the latter case, exclusive area of the connector receptacle 100 on the printed circuit board becomes larger because the mounting bases 120 protrudes outward from both sides of the metal shell 101, largely.